The new spirit
by Phoenixlords
Summary: There's a new spirit in town, and as Shido Itsuka know he must date this spirit in order to seal her powers however, what kind of spirit will he be dating? Will she act like Miku or will she swoon over Shido like Tohka?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this new story i had this idea of making Lucy from Fairy Tale as a spirit in Date A Life. I tired to keep everyone in character as best i could. I may be off on the way they talk/ act.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Date a Live.

CHAPTER 1

The new Spirit!

"Glad you can make it bro!" Kotori said while popping a cherry lollipop into her mouth. "Listen Shido, there's another spirit here in Tangu City. This one is different then all the others we've faced!" Wait what? Another spirit how is that even possible? "Uh Kotori, I thought there weren't anymore spirits … I mean we just saved all of them hows this even possible?" Kotori said nothing as her teeth locked onto the stick of her candy. "Tch, Shido... You can be so dense and a pain, you need to stop being so stupid and so dense!" Sigh, why does she have to be so mean in her commander mode? "Anyway what kind of spirit appeared?" Is it a water one like Yoshino? Or a wind one like ?" Wait why am I ranting question after question to my little sister?

"To be completely honest with you Shido, this spirit is unlike all the others we've faced. We don't have the details on her like her name, powers, and weapons! We could be facing a spirit who can use multiple weapons in battle!" Kotori kept her eyes onto the screen wondering our next move. Taking a closer look at the screen there stood a blond girl with her golden hair in a side pony tail,her eyes were the color of chocolate, her dress was sky blue with a key theme, around her wait was a leather belt with silver and golden keys, she whore black knee length boots. "Shido, I know what our next move is! Are you ready to save this spirit?" She asked now looking at me with her candy in hand.

Tohka's pov

I wounder where Shido is? I hardly got to see him yesterday and he left early this morning. He even left without giving me a kiss! My arms wrapped tightly around my oven baked chicken pillow Shido and I won on our first date. "H-Hey Tohka... Are you feeling okay?" Yoshino asked worriedly while looking away from her favorite TV show. "What has you down in the dumps Tohka?... Are you sick?" Yoshino's puppet asked who also stopped watching the show. "It's... It's nothing!" I said forcing a smile onto my face hoping they would drop the subject. My arms wrapped tighter around the pillow still worrying about my boyfriend. "Tohka... You can always tell us what's wrong all of us want to help you!" Yoshino said in a gental voice. "If there's something on your mind were always here to help you Tohka!" Yoshinon said raining a cloth paw into the air.

Meanwhile in Tangu City

"So this is the spirit I need to go out on a date with?" I asked Kotori through my ear piece. "Yes based on the data we gathered she's going into hiding blending in with the citizens. Do be careful down there big bro!" I hope this goes well and if it doesn't I can always start over with the regeneration ability Kotori gave me years ago. I slowly walked my way over to the new spirit thinking of something to say and how to ask her out on a date. "Uh.. Hi!" I said swallowing hard. Really Shido you start a conversation with that lousy start? She turned around slowly showing no signs of anger or fear, but there was a hint of sadness in those chocolate eyes. "Who are you? And why are you here?" She asked me with a hint of anger in her voice, I noticed her hand reaching for one of her keys. Through my ear piece an all to familiar buzzing noise followed by a warning beep rang through. Shit her happiness meter is dropping and by the sound of it it doesn't sound to good. "My name is Shido Itsuka, I'm not here to hurt you!" I said hoping she wouldn't start attacking me. Through my ear piece the beeping finally stopped as her hand moved away from her key ring however, she still kept her eyes on me.

"Shido Itsuka Huh?... Cute name!" She said with a small smile. "So what brings you here Mr. Itsuka?" She asked calmly but still watched me closely. This is it Shido, just ask her out on a date, make her fall for you, and seal her spirit power just like the other spirits... Here goes. "W- well I know it's sudden but would you go out on a date with me?" I asked while closing my eyes wondering if she would reject me, or scoff it off like how Miku did three years ago. "EHH D-DATE!"

Sorry if this chapter is short but i promise to make the next chapter longer. Let me know if you want me to combined more Fairy Tail with Date A Live, or Date A Live with Fairy Tail. let me know if you want me to add another chapter. I'm thinking about adding Lucy's spirit's point of views on Lucy's transformation. Also please tell me what you liked about this story (Flames will be Ignored)


	2. The date with a Spirit!

I'm back. I'm so sorry this chapter took longer then I intisapated, I was planning on posting this on Christmas or before however, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times, and since my family came over for the holidays I couldn't get this done in time. I've posted a new story Forbidden Love, I'm also planing on doing another crossover story this time it will be a Fire Emblem, I was thinking Fates and Three Houses. I have a few ideas for pairings on Fates, as for Three Houses I'm drawing a blank.

Rating for this chapter is going to be M Due to the violence and language later in chapter. I'm not sure if it deserves this rating but I'm not going to take any chances.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Date a Live both anime's go to their owners.

**Chapter 2 **

"Um.. H-hey Lucy, you should probably get out of that... D-do you mind changing?" I asked while pointing to Lucy's spirit dress. "Wait W-what... You want me to undress here? In broad daylight?" Lucy asked with a dark blush on her face. "You're such a pervert!" Lucy said while poking her tongue out. "N-no that's not it!" I stuttered out a reply while my cheeks turned equally red. "Here's an example of what I'm referencing!" I quickly said while pulling out a picture of Origami in her school outfit. "Hmm you think this is a better look on me?... Why are you walking around with this picture?" Lucy asked me with a slightly angry look. Gulp, she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert. That photo means nothing to me, as I have my heart set for Tohka. Come on Shido try to come up with an excuse to get out of this situation. "Q-quit asking questions and please change!" I asked hoping her happiness meter stayed stable. "Very well!" Lucy replied while shredding the photo into tiny pieces.

Aboard Froxonist Kotori's pov

"Kill me now, This will be the death of me!" I watched as Lucy used her magic to change out of her spirit dress into a high school dress. "Sigh, please tell me her happiness meter didn't go down due to my brothers stupidity!" I asked my crew who were monitoring Lucy's happiness meter, and spirit power. "They hasn't gone down but they've went up just a tick!" Thank the gods, if Shido angers this spirit she would level him and everything within a 10 mile radius. "H-how does this look?" Lucy asked Shido with a noticeable blush on her face. "L-looks... Good on you!" Shido said with a darker blush on his face. If Tohka and the other spirits find out about this, I highly doubt they will just brush it off. Then we will have to deal with The new spirit, the inverse spirits, and Kurumi. "Hey Reine... You may wanna inform the other spirits about this! If they take this the wrong way I doubt this city will survive all six inverse spirits!" Reine watched the screen with a tired expression. "You have a valid point commander, If the others find out about this and take it the wrong way without explanation, I doubt Shin would be able to handle all six inverse spirits, this includes Lucy!" I wounder why Kurumi wants Shido? Could she have a romantic feeling towards him? Or a grudge against him? Then again Shido did foil her plans to destroy his school. "I'm heading to Shin's place, I'm going to explain to them Shin's saving another spirit. Hopefully they will take this news lightly!" Reine said while leaving the control room of frax. "Commander, Shido, and Lucy have made it to the movie theater!" said while awaiting for further orders. "Okay everyone, lets begin the date!"

Ellen's Pov

"I have the spirit in my sight however, it looks like Shido Itsuka has beaten me to her!" I said to my boss through my ear piece. "Don't worry Ellen, I'm use to waiting, in time we will have this spirit in our facility. For now keep tabs on her and report anything to me about her!" Shido Itsuka... I will take this spirit from you in time. You wont stop us from laying the foundation for DEM industries! "Understood , I will report anything useful information!"

Shido's pov

"Hey Lucy what kind of pop corn do you want?" I asked while she looked at the menu. "Hmm, I'll take lightly salted pop corn please!" Lucy asked sweetly while wrapping her arms around my arm. One large lightly salted pop corn and two sodas please!" The cashier nodded while Lucy squeezed my arm tighter pressing her cleavage into my arm. The cashier stood at the register smirking while handing us our food. "Oh my... You two are close... I hope you two don't kiss during the movie!" She teased while refilling the pop corn cooker. I was at a loss of words all I could do was stand there like an idiot and blush. "Um S-shido... We should head to the movie now or we'll miss it!" Lucy said quietly snapping me back to reality. Quickly I picked up our food and drinks leaving the counter with a dark blush on my face. Lucy followed silently beside me with a blush on her face as well. "Enjoy the movie you two!" The women yelled as we quickly made toward our movie.

Tohka's pov

"So Shido's saving another spirit?" I asked Reine who was downing her thirteenth cup of coffee which was over flowing with sugar. "Yes, Kotori wanted me to inform you about this so you and the others so things don't go spiraling out of control!" Shido... Please be careful Ellen is still out there hunting for us spirits. If she catches wind of this new spirit she will surly attack first and ask questions never. "Reine if I may ask... What kind of spirit is Shido saving? Is it an Ice spirit or a Flame spirit?" Yoshinon asked while sipping her coffee. "The spirit Shin is saving is a Celestial spirit! Based on the data we've collected this is an extremely rare spirit, who has no data before. DEM is surly lurking out there to claim this spirit!" A celestial spirit? I've never knew there was such a thing. But if there's no data about this spirit then Ellen will surly get her. "Question: If there's no data on this spirit should Shido really be alone? Won't Ellen and the other DEM Industries come after him?" Asked in a robotic tone. "I hope those DEM bastards don't harm darling... Or I'm going to kill them all! This includes Ellen!" Miku said darkly clutching her glass cup. " Your question does provide more questions then answers, it's almost like the data was deleted from the data base, it's almost like they want all traces of Celestial spirits gone! And as for Shin he has Kotori by his side as well as the new spirit! Since we have zero data on her we can only assume the reason there data was deleted. Many reports say they are far more dangerous then anyone has imagined. However from what I've seen she doesn't show much of a threat! Even her power doesn't show that either!" Who could delete all data on Celestial spirits, and what are they trying to prove or hid from us? Either way I can only hope Shido doesn't get hurt.

Shido's pov

Thank you Shido for taking me to the movie theater for our date!" Lucy said happily while holding my hand afraid I was going to vanish from her. "You're welcome, I'm glad you liked the movie! I had a feeling you were going to enjoy the Christmas movie!" I said smiling brightly toward Lucy. "Hey Shido, Lucy's happiness meter went up all the way to max. I think the final event for your date should be the beach!" Hmm... That could work. "Hey Kotori, do you think that will work? I mean it's the last day of Autom and the weather has been getting colder?" I whispered hoping Lucy didn't hear it. "It'll be fine big bro... I think watching the sunset is a great thing to do as a couple!" Ugh, I hope this works

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail

Lisanna's Pov

"Hey Natsu have you seen Lucy? She's not in her house and Marajane hasn't booked any missions for her either!" I asked the salmon haired dragon slayer who was busy shoveling food into his mouth. "Hmm?... Oh hey Lisanna didn't see you there and no I didn't see that weakling!" He said with a mouthful of food. I rolled my eyes at him knowing he would say that, ever since I've returned from Majority of the guild has ignored her and treated her like trash. Only Levy, Wendy, Romeo, master, Gajeel, the exceeds, Jet, Troy, Elfman, Marajane, gray, Erza, and I. We've been on missions with her to help pay her rent and support her through the dark time. I still couldn't shake the image of Lucy when she returned from one of her missions. She was badly wounded blood everywhere, cuts, and bruises on her pail skin, she was clutching her sides wincing every now and then, she even parts of her flesh removed from my guess was a knife. Natsu and the others who see her as a weakness ignored her leaving her at the door while her group and I ran over to her worried for her safety. Things had escalated to more threats, beatings, and harmful words which only made Lucy go further into suicide. This was only making my blood boil just watching the guild I love and was part of tearing itself apart. "Hey Lisanna, I wouldn't hang around pinky otherwise his stupidity will rub off onto you!" Gray said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you provoking me? You dirty stripper?" Natsu said throwing his empty beer mug at gray. I watched in silence as it struck Gray in the head leaving a big red bruise. "Did you... Just throw you Fucking beer mug at me you dirty mouth breather?" Gray roared obviously drunk encasing the guild hall in a thick layer of ice. "Stuff it Ice Prick!" Natsu roared searing a few guild mates who were in the way. "Dirty flame lizard!" Gray growled in a low dark voice. "You zip it Ice Princess!" Natsu growled, eyes flashing crimson in the lights. Good grief, these two are giving me a headache. "Do I hear fighting?" A dark feminine voice rang out through the chaos freezing everyone in place. "N-no Erza! W-were good friends!... Right buddy?" Gray asked Natsu with a fake smile. "Aye!" Natsu replied with a fake smile. "Erza, have you seen Lucy? I've checked her house but I don't see her anywhere. I've asked Marajane and she said she didn't see her either!" Erza turned to me with a sad look on her face. "No I haven't seen her either, it's like she just vanished into thin air. I'm worried!" Dame, what happened to Lucy? It's not like her to just up and vanish like this!

"Lisanna Lucy was just a replacement your the only..." Natsu said before I cut him off in my quickly rising anger. "Don't Lisanna me Natsu, you are just as guilty as guilty as the rest of the guild who back stabbed Lucy!" I roared which stunned Natsu to his seat. While you and the others were ignoring Lucy me, Levy, Marajane, Wendy, Romeo, Master, Jet, Troy, Gajeel, the exceeds, Elfman, Gray, and Erza were taking care of her, she had four broken bones, large amounts of flesh removed due to a knife, she had cuts, and bruises, and covered in her blood!" I roared letting all my frustration and anger out at Natsu who started this crap. "B-but Lisanna... She was weak, always holding the team back, and getting captured. I think you would make a better replacement for..."

Master's pov

I can't believe what I'm hearing... Natsu a child who is always to energetic, and causing trouble for my guild is now treating Lucy like a weakling. When I know full well the power she possesses, and how much mana it takes to summon a golden key. I stayed sitting on the second floor railing watching the scene below. "A replacement... A REPLACEMENT!" Lisanna roared causing her she devil to awaken. Her eyes glowed a nasty shade of red, long white hair with a single strip of red covered her left eye, a black lace shirt covered her chest, and a short black with some dark red covered her legs. Horns sprouted from her skull twisting upwards, her wings were those of a bad but dripped red as if they were dipped in blood. I shuttered at the sight. Sweet loving Lisanna having a dark and evil look to her she devil form. "Let me get this through that thick headed skull of your! Lucy is NEVER a replacement you piece of shit. She's a powerful mage who never backs down from a challenge. She has completed thirty s class missions alone, and seven with us! "Lis...Lisanna..." Natsu tried to speak before Lisanna dashed up to him and punched him through a wall. "Don't try to denie what you did Natsu. I never want to hear another excuse out of your harpy of a mouth!" I watched in silence and shock as Lisanna transformed back into her normal form. "Lisanna's right while the rest of you were ignoring Lucy she has completed many missions, she had returned covered in battle scars, and blood. While the rest of you were ignoring her only a few members cared for her. Lisanna... I do not know where Lucy has disappear to however, I scene a dark presence going after out beloved Celestial mage!" What could this dark presence want with Lucy? Either way I don't like it one bit. "Master... Gray, Happy, Erza and I will check Sabertooth... Maybe they have the information on the whereabouts of Lucy!" "Master... Gajeel, pantherlilly, and I will scout the trainstation of magnolia! And the other stations nearby with luck we can gather intell where Lucy is!" Having two teams searching for Lucy would prove beneficial to our cause. " Master... I would like to also help in the search for Lucy along with Elfman, Wendy and romeo! We'll search the near by towns, I Have no doubts the citizens have seen Lucy before she vanished! I also wanted to ask... Is it okay for me to go and help?" Marajane asked while holding onto her tin tray. I can see the stress and anger towards the others who ignored Lucy. And I can also see worry on her too pail face. As long as Elfman is near by and Wendy. "Marajane... Of course you can help in the search for Lucy! Everyone... Please be careful what ever this dark creature or human is we can't let our guard down! He or she could be hiding behind any corner, or underneath and bush. Use caution when searching! Now go and bring Lucy back safely!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy hollard while following Erza, Gray, and Lisanna out the door. "Bunny girl will return safely home master you can count on us!" Gajeel said with a piece of metal in his mouth. "You have my word master... Lucy will return safely!" "Master... What Natsu and the others have done is Unacceptable. If anything happens to Lucy..." Marajane smiled darkly as her eyes flashed dark red toward Natsu and the guild. I'll pound them and the one who hurt her to a bloody pulp!"

Natsu's pov

I sat in silence as hateful glares and snarls were sent my way. Marajane's threat only made me wish I never said and did anything to Lucy the one who I loved. What have I done... I ignored Lucy, treated her like crap, called her a replacement, and ignored her life threatening injury. I watched in horror as Marajane's dark red eyes locked onto me as she slowly made her way to the door, followed by Elfman with a dark frown, Wendy with a disappointing look on her young face. And a really ticked off Romeo. Dear gods... I've turned my back to the woman I loved... Is it even possible for her to return to Fairy tail?... And or to forgive me? Igneel... I'm a terrible son and guild mate... I don't deserve to be your son... Or to be part of this guild!"

I apologies for this chapter being late, and having too many povs. As for the Fire Emblem story I'm planning on publishing it either in January or February? This story will have all the characters from both games, as for the timeline when this story should start... I'm not to sure about that myself. Do you want it before the actual war began or after it started? Leave your answer in the comments.


End file.
